


This Is How You Remind Me

by abbabccd05



Series: JUST A HUGE HOLE IN MY HEAD :^* [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Houses, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of living like a blind man<br/>I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling</p><p>And this is how you remind me<br/>This is how you remind me<br/>Of what I really am</p><p>- Nickelback / How You Remind Me -</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How You Remind Me

 

哈利波特AU，他們在古老的城堡裡勤奮讀書，晚上去天文塔走走看星星或親親，上課的時候趁著教授不注意傳傳紙飛機，提著大釜在午後陽光散落的走廊上穿梭，在交誼廳裡用伸縮耳偷聽人家講別人壞話，午後就坐船去翠綠色的湖裡抓大魷魚。

分類帽總是喜歡給所有人出大難題，好像分到葛來芬多就是正義的化身，分到史萊哲林就等於拿到阿茲卡班的半張門票。巴奇看起來就像每個蛇院的人一樣，總是冰冷又高傲，尖酸刻薄的話倒是沒聽過幾句，但總是用鼻孔看人的樣子卻在史蒂夫心裡深深刻印著，史蒂夫就是個生下來臉上就寫著獅院的老實孩子，無論受過多少傷害都相信人性本善，也因為這樣他始終堅信巴奇是個好孩子—這當然不是因為巴奇老是在魔藥學或是任何一間教室裡不動聲色地將他從那些壞孩子手中救出來。巴奇不需要史蒂夫那些正氣無比的鼓勵，他知道他是什麼樣子，從他們家古老的血統裡就能看出來，所以他總是躲著史蒂夫，像是害怕被陽光照到的吸血鬼似的，但史蒂夫總有辦法抓到他，不厭其煩地告訴他，他就是世界上最善良的人，即使他是個史萊哲林也無法改變這個事實。

新生們在入學時跌跌撞撞，討厭你討厭我，喜歡你喜歡我，在課堂上遇到了也不說話，但是總是坐在一起，轉眼間就要邁入有三巫鬥法大賽的年級，然後他們開始學消影術和現影術，普巫測驗的試煉也在前頭等著，而很多年後當他們回過頭來，才發現自己已經踏出這個美麗的校園好多年了。

而你總是用你的方式提醒我，永遠都要記得自己是誰。直到最後一刻。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 幾個月前偶然看到Imbrian大大的For the Greater Good這個系列 http://archiveofourown.org/series/373970，從此之後對HP的背景設定就毫無抵抗力，請給我史萊哲林壞吧唧！！！！！還有陽光小雛菊史蒂乎！！！！！！最好再來個陰鷙很毒壞嘴巴洛基！！！！！！至於除了蛋白質過量之外就沒什麼用的索爾就不用了（開玩笑der。
> 
> 有些角色是覺得個性很適合學院放進去的，但有些純粹就是顏色好看，再有些就是因為我有一點強迫症一定要湊個成雙成對才開心。超級喜歡Darcy，可以讓她去其他MCU電影裡走動一下嗎，一下就好，掰脫。


End file.
